Final Fantasy XIII -Episode i-
''Final Fantasy XIII -Episode i-'' is an epilogue novella written by Jun Eishima, telling the events directly after the end of Final Fantasy XIII. It was published in the Final Fantasy XIII -Corridor of Memory- with the Japanese Ultimate Hits International version of Final Fantasy XIII on December 16, 2010 . An official translation was written and released alongside Final Fantasy XIII-2. It is contained within the "Pre-Order Pack" which was released as a pre-order bonus. Story The story depicts Vanille and Fang continuing to watch over Lightning, Sazh, Snow, and Hope as they reunite with Serah and Dajh from within their crystal sleep. The remaining soldiers from PSICOM, the Guardian Corps and the Cavalry continue to evacuate survivors from Cocoon. It is revealed that although two-thirds of Cocoon survived destruction, one-third did not, mainly around the town of Bodhum; but since it was empty at the time, the population was ironically "saved" by the Purge. Snow, Serah, and Lightning resolve to somehow make their own city on Gran Pulse, though Snow also wants to find a way to save Fang and Vanille. Sazh decides to help with the evacuation of survivors while looking after Dajh, while Hope resolves to help out in any way he can after learning his father is alive and well. Later, Lightning decides to go on her own journey to find a way to save Fang and Vanille. She believes the answer might be somewhere in an unexplored area of Gran Pulse, and that people may have managed to survive all the years after the War of Transgression. Without telling the others, Lightning runs off spurred by a strange feeling, with the belief that the fight is far from over. After Sazh and Dajh leave to help civilians, Hope leaves with a soldier to meet with his dad, who will be arriving on a supply plane in a few minutes. As Snow and Serah watch them leave, she tells him she wants to become a school teacher, and help Cocoon's children stand on their own feet. After calling for Lightning, Serah finds her nowhere in sight and starts to feel terribly worried and confused as tears begin rolling down her face. Elsewhere, Lightning has a dark sea spread out before her. She possibly sees monsters in the distance, but no plants or other signs of life. She finds herself in a world of darkness and silence without any sound or color. Lightning feels as though months and years are passing in an instant. Despite the fact her five senses are probably failing her, she continues to walk onward, as if she still has to look for something important. Lightning asks, "Where am I trying to go?", but does not get an answer, as her voice disappears into the darkness. Fan translations One fan translation can be found here at -Dilly Dally, Shilly Shally- Lissar's Translations. *Note: Lissar's translation can be viewed at Final Fantasy XIII-2 News with high res pictures from the ending of the game. In September 2012, an audiobook adaptation of this novella was produced by TheLifestream.net, featuring voice acting by sound-alikes of the original cast. References External links *Official English version *FFXIII -Episode i- Fanmade Audiobook fr:Final Fantasy XIII -Episode i- Category:Books in the Lightning Saga Category:Final Fantasy XIII